England x Reader 'Broken Hearted'
by Satomi Silva
Summary: I made this story a year ago and NOW I am finally posting this on. Huh. I actually posted this on dA right when I made it so if you want to check it out, be my guest. I really have nothing to say about this. So um.. Yeah. Enjoy your story. I MAY make a lemon or keep this updated. I will try but we will see. Heh.
1. Chapter 1

"Ring Ring!" Your phone rang. You rose your head from your pillow only to find, yep that's right. Your ex boyfriend. You push your phone to the floor. You shove your face back into your pillow. You just couldn't take it. It has been 2 days since your breakup with Alfred.

You raise your head from your pillow and well, it probably wasn't even a pillow anymore cause it was soaked with your tears. He finally stopped calling you so you go pick up your phone only to find that he has called you '27 times'. And with every call came a voicemail, so you clearly did the only thing you could think of. You deleted them of course.

You get up and walk to the bathroom sink. You turn on the cold water and rinse your face to try and make the redness go away along with the puffiness of your eyes cause you didn't want anyone to know you we're crying. Just when you finished, you heard a knock on the door. So you got a towel, dried up your face and ran to the door.

You opened it to find your best friend 'Arthur. "Ello _. I haven't seen you in a while so I came to visit. Is that alright with you?" He said. He finally finished. He looked up at you and noticed you were crying. "What's wrong?" He said as he grabbed your arm and lead you to the couch. "Nothing." You said. "Please tell me..." He said. "Fine" you started off. "If you must know. It has been 2 days since my breakup with Alfred..." You said bluntly. "..." A long silence fell around the room. "But how? You two were perfect for each other. Did he breakup with you?" Arthur said staring staring at you dumbfounded. "No... I broke up with him..." You said trying not to look at him. "May I ask why?" He said. "Well, I caught him cheating on me..." You said looking down at your lap as if you were about to cry. "... Come on, lets go." Arthur said pulling your arm while walking quickly out the door.

Arthur brought you to his car and drove to Alfred's house. He told you to wait in the car as he ran to the door and tried to open it but couldn't so he kicked the door with all his might, and just his luck. The door opened. He ran quickly around the house calling Alfred's name so he could find him. Arthur found Alfred playing video games in his room.

"Alfred, you bloody git!" Arthur started. "She's crying her eyes out, crying until her hearts content and your here playing video games!? It's been 2 days since the break up and you act like its nothing! Your acting like it never happened!" The angry Brit said to the American. "Well she broke u-"

"No! Not another word!" Arthur cut Alfred off. "She cried over you, stressed over you, waited on you, missed you, tried for you, fought for you, changed for you, begged for you, dropped everything for you, tried to express herself to you, tried to get you to understand how much she loved you, and was in love with you-"

"And you know what?" You walked in the room as you cut the Brit off. "I'm done. Done trying. Done waiting on your texts, done missing you, trying for you, fighting for you, begging for you, and changing for you. I'm letting you go, for real this time. So when you wonder where I am or who I'm with, remember you left behind everything and I TRIED fixing it. But I'm done trying. Because I've only proved to myself you no longer deserve my effort.-"

"She changed for the better and it's a shame your missing out on such a wonderful person, sucks to be you." Arthur cut you off but that didn't stop you. "To be honest with you Alfred, I never thought that I would love you when we first met ... But I was wrong. I never thought our first kiss would be so great ... But I was wrong. I never thought that our late night chats would be so great ... But I was wrong. I never thought that you would hurt me ... But I was wrong..." You said as you stand in front of the door with your back to Alfred. "Come on Arthur..." You say as you walk out the door. "... Goodbye Alfred..." Arthur says then walks out the door.

You both get in the car. Arthur drives you to a ramen shack to cheer you since he knows how much you love ramen. You both walk out and sit down. He buys himself a bowl and you a bowl. "Arthur, you don't need to pay for me, I can pay for it." You say to him and smile that one smile that he adores. The chef finally brings out the ramen.

"_" Arthur says. "Yes?" You say. "Uh... Nevermind..." He's says blushing lightly while looking quickly back at his ramen. You two finish your ramen and finally noticed the sun was setting. So you got back in Arthur's car and he drives you home. He parks in your driveway. "Thank you for everything that happened today Arthur, I had a nice time." You say as you unbuckle your seatbelt open the door. "Wait..." Arthur says while grabbing your hand lightly. "Yes?" You say as you sit back down and close the door. Arthur takes a deep breath and says:

"_, Your beautiful! I think your smart, funny, and damn right cute. Who cares about what they think, focus on me. You're unique and I can't stop thinking about you... I love being around you. I love your scent. I get butterflies in my stomach at the sound of your voice. And that smile... That gorgeous smile... Just melts me away. And your wonderful kiss... Makes me realize that we're meant to be together. I probably already said this but your BEAUTIFUL... You are perfect in every way... I'm probably the luckiest guy in the world... No... I am the luckiest guy in the world... What I'm trying to say is... I love you." The Brit finally finishes with a bright shade of red upon his face.

You stare at him for quite a while then you look down quickly. Your face bright as ever. You finally manage to look back up. Your face is a cute shade of red and your smiling very shyly. You kiss his cheek and say very quietly "I love you too..." He smiles at you, leans in and...


	2. Chapter 2

He smiles at you, leans in and...kisses you. You were kinda shocked but you enjoyed every moment of it. All in that one kiss, you remembered how you had a HUGE crush on Arthur but didn't know how to confront him. And also how everyday, little by little you started losing interest in Arthur ever since you met Alfred. But all that's changed now.

Arthur broke the kiss, gasping for air. Once he finally regains his breath, he whispers in your ear. "It's getting chilly, love. Why don't you go inside." Just the fact of knowing Arthur was whispering in your ear gave you goosebumps. You nod as your face is a bright scarlet. And you open the car door and walk out. That's when the cold night air hit your exposed skin making you shiver and almost waddle like a penguin up to your house door.

You open the door and put the keys on the little table beside your door. You check your calander and realize its almost New Years. "Wow..." You say to your self. "Tomorrow's. the last day of the year..." You walk to your bathroom to take a shower and go to sleep cause you knew that tomorrow would be a busy day.

-Awesome TimeSkip-

You open your eyes and blink rapidly trying to see without getting the sun on your eyes. You look at your phone to see what time it is but what catches your eyes first is a text message from your Ex, Alfred. It says: 'I still don't understand why you left the hero behind.' You stared at your phone with an irritated face. You text him back saying: 'What do you mean you don't understand?! I loved you and you go and cheat on me! Well, it's over now...' You send it and put your phone back on the table, and go start the preparations for New Year's Eve.

-Meanwhile-

Arthur woke up early so he can come to your house to help with the preparations. So he got his things together and put them in the car. But before he went to his favorite girl's house, he had someone to visit. Yea, that's right. Arthur. He still haven't gotten that out of his system or in other words, he had more things to say to Alfred. The Brit drove up to the Americans house and instead of kicking the door like last time, he punched it and it opened of course.

He went to Alfred's room. He found the American in there alright but not playing video games this time. But the so called "Hero" laying right beside his phone, waiting for you. "You noticed a change huh?" The Brit began. "She doesn't text you as often. She never calls you anymore. When she does text you, she never says sweet things to you anymore. She takes her time texting you back. When you try and start an argument you can tell she doesn't really care. She makes you feel pathetic. You notice that she's moving on, talking to other guys. And now your starting to realize how amazing she really is. She's amazing isn't she? Well too fucking bad, cause you lost her you dumbass. There was a time when you were her world. Her everything. She really wanted you. But you pushed her aside. You failed to realize that unlike the rest, she wasn't afraid to walk away. She was strong enough to let go. And now suddenly you love her? Do you even KNOW how much pain you cause her? A fucking ton. So don't come around with your 'I miss you' bullshit. She's gone..." The Brit said while not even facing the American. There was a long silence. "Happy New Year's Eve Alfred..." The Brit said as he broke the silence and walked off to his car.

Arthur turned on the engine and drove off to your house. He knocked on the door and you came running from the kitchen to answer it wondering who would be coming over at this time of hour. You open the door to see no other than the British Gentelmen. "Oh hello Arthur, what brings you here?" You say as you tilt your head in curiosity. "Im here to help you of course, love." He said while giving you a hug and a small peck on the cheek. Which obviously make you blush. So you let the Brit in and you guys were preparing for the rest of the evening.

It was night and you two were done, preparing and all. All that was left on the list was the New Years party at Yao's house. Arthur dressed in a white suit and with his hair slid back with gel. He was waiting patiently for you to get ready. His jaw nearly dropped when you came out. You were dressed in white also. Your (h/c) hairlocks was pinned at the top and he just found you stunning. You were blushing cause you thought you looked ridiculous but in Arthur's eyes. You were a Princess. "You look beautiful, love." Arthur said and also being the Gentelman he is, took your hand and led you to his car. He opened the car door for you and also closed it too. He drove you to the party.

When you guys got there. You got out of the car and walked up to the door. Arthur opened the door for you and say "After you, Milady." Yao welcomed you and then you had fun dancing and talking to all the other countries. There was a few minutes until New Year. So you decided to walk out to the plateau. Staring at the sky, waiting for the fireworks. "Waiting for the fireworks, love?" A voice said as it was getting closer. "Yep, do you want to wait with me?" You say. "I'd love too." The British Gentelmen said as he was getting closer. He came next to you wrapping his arms around you. "It's pretty chilly." He said.

The Brit looks at the clock then smiles and whispers in your ear. "3..." "2..." You say. "1... Happy New Year's." You both say together. Arthur treasures the magical night with a kiss. The same time he kisses you, the fireworks goes off. This is a night your willing to remember...


End file.
